


Waiting for the World

by Annie17851



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, promising ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Earth destroyed by the defeat of the Darkness, Castiel and Superman have a plan far into the future to save both the Winchesters and the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wanted to do; the science of it is most likely impossible, but that's why it's fiction. :)

Waiting for the World 

 

Superman turned smoothly away from the monitor at the soft whoosh of wings behind him.

"I got your message," Castiel told him, pulling the iridescent black wings close in against his back.

Kal-El smiled. "It still amazes me that I can just pray and have an angel come down from Heaven!"

"Most people thought you were an angel from Heaven," Cas returned lightly.

"Most, anyway," the Kryptonian agreed.

"So, it's time then?" Castiel asked, a bit apprehensive at the short nod of Superman's head.

"As you know, I have been monitoring for quite a few years. I think it's time." Superman affirmed.

Castiel moved closer so he could examine the crystal screen; 10,000 bee hives in cryogenic stasis. Waiting.

With the defeat of the Darkness so many years ago had come the eventual almost total decimation of Earth. Superman had gathered these tiny bee cities and held them here in the Fortress of Solitude for hundreds of years. Humans were gone from the planet, along with too many animals to count. God had banished all demons ad Lucifer to Hell and sealed the Gates permanently. The angels didn’t care about Earth anymore, busy with the re-organizing upstairs. Superman and Castiel had patiently bided their time, waiting for the inevitable day when Mother Earth would start the healing process, without the blight of humanity to strip her resources.

Superman passed a hand over the display and now the crystal screen was illuminated with a map of the world. Some of the continents' shapes had changed over the past few hundred years. The coastlines were markedly different, re-sculpted by rising oceans. Red dots covered the remaining land masses.

10,000 of them.

Superman indicated the display with a wave of his hand. "I've been keeping an eye out for any spots on the planet where vegetation might be coming back. It's time to distribute the hives. It will take a while to make the Earth livable again. For humans anyway. How does another 500 years sound to you?"

Castiel frowned slightly in consideration.

"You know," he replied, "If my Father would have allowed it, I would have just fixed all of this. Can they survive in there another 500 years?"

Kal-El touched one of the bright crystals in front of the view screen and the display changed again. Now they were looking at a room hidden deep in the Fortress. It was a small space, carved out of the ancient, blue-white ice, the walls smooth and glossy. 

In the center of the room, in frosted glass cryo-tubes, lay Dean and Sam Winchester. After Superman had helped them defeat the Darkness, he had come to Castiel with this plan to save the angel’s two favorite humans from the unspeakable devastation creeping inexorably over the planet. Forbidden by his Father to help restore the Earth, Castiel had convinced the brothers that this was the only solution that would save them. Superman had been sure that Earth would eventually help itself, and he had taken steps to assure he could help it along when the time came. Dean and Sam Winchester would be able to live out their lives on an unspoiled planet. Eventually. 

“They can survive in there indefinitely. The Fortress will be watching over them, at any rate. I know how important they are to you. How important Dean is to you. I also know Heaven needs a lot of re-organizing and you have to be there.” 

“And your actual plan now?” Castiel asked, keeping an eye on the view screen, heart thudding a bit in his chest, trying to discern Dean’s features through the haziness of the glass tube. 

“Since I’m done monitoring, and being the last man on Earth can get tedious, I’m putting myself in a cryo-tube after I get the hives distributed. The Fortress will have instructions to wake me in 500 years. You’ll need to return then, and make sure my alarm went off.” Kal-El smiled then. “No one except you and I can enter here, the Fortress is programmed that way. I promise we’ll be safe here. He’ll be safe here. Hopefully by that time we’ll have some fruit trees or some semblance of edible crops to sustain human life. I always made it my mission to save humanity. The fact that there are only two humans left doesn’t change that.”

“Crops, hopefully. No burgers,” Cas remarked. “Dean will be unhappy.”

“He’ll be happy to see his vehicle,” Superman mused, referring to the glistening black Impala, stored and kept in pristine condition deep in the bowels of the Fortress of Solitude. 

“The vehicle he will never be able to drive again.” Castiel replied regretfully.

“Gas will be a problem,” Superman agreed, amused, “But at least she’s still here and has not degraded into a pile of rust flakes. “

“There is that,” the Angel conceded, then turned serious. “Can I see him? Them. Before we do this.”

“Of course.” 

*********

The cold Castiel felt had nothing to do with the walls of ice surrounding him. This cold came from inside himself, from the aching place in his Grace that yearned for their company again. Dean’s company again.

He rested a hand lightly on Sam’s cryo-tube, examining the little he could distinguish of the younger Winchester’s hazy features, seen through the frosty glass like looking through a heavy mist.

“Hello, Sam,” he murmured. “I can’t wait to see you again!”

Cas turned his attention to the second cryo-tube, the stuttering in his Grace returning.

“Hello, Dean,” he said softly, as if even the icy blue-white walls had no right to eavesdrop on this moment. He smoothed a hand up the cloudy surface hiding Dean from his view, stopping just above where his handprint used to be so long ago. Too long ago. 

“I miss you. If we were not busy in Heaven, I would be in there with you. Waiting for the world. The Righteous Man. I loved you the first moment I saw you. I’ll love you more when I see you again. It won’t be long now.”

Castiel stretched out his arms and laid his hands on the cool surfaces of the tubes. He closed his eyes and summoned his Grace, reaching out to the minds of the sleeping brothers, reassuring himself that he would find serenity there. They were done, after all. Their dreams held no visions of demons or monsters, the angel made sure of that. His Grace sustained what they held in their minds, family and peace. 

Satisfied, hoping the time would pass quickly, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, spread his wings and left the Fortress.


End file.
